gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The shy platypi
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome to the Minecraft wiki, and thank you for your much valued contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. *'It is a good idea to read our Policy', so you know what to do and what not. *''' ' is a great next stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. *'Please every time you edit''', so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! Sharple (talk) 02:30, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Thank yo for the photo on the Slime Block page! I can't ad photos, because I have no Minecraft Account or photo taking programs, and it really help the page! :) CP Lover 1 (talk) 14:23, January 13, 2014 (UTC) No problem. Keep me informed if there is anything else I can doThe shy platypi (talk) 14:24, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey there, Platypi! I just saw, that the Flowers page needs a photo for the Sunflower segment. Could you help? Thank you, you friend, CP Lover 1 (talk) 19:03, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :) Example Here is the example of the Paeonia. Go to the edit section of the page, than replace the title and the image! You can delete the picture if you want. :) CP Lover 1 (talk) 19:23, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thx for the sunflower photo, Platypi! :) Can you get a photo of a rainbow sheep too? CP Lover 1 (talk) 18:55, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Wow,you're fast! Thanks again! Oh, and I helped out the Stained Glass and Stained Glass Pane pages a bit. :) CP Lover 1 (talk) 18:54, January 17, 2014 (UTC) CUTE PHOTOS SO CUTE!!!!!! ;3 ;3 ;3 ;3 Buttons Can you upload a photo of a wooden button to the wiki and ad it to the page? It should be like at the Pressure Plates page (it switches between the two photos). Thanks! :) CP Lover 1 (talk) 19:30, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Dirt I could not figure out how to make a .gif for the buttons page...I asked a n admin, but he didn't reply to my massage... :| But I also realized that the Dirt page doesn't have a photo! Could you upload one? :) Thanks for helping, your friend, CP Lover 1 (talk) 12:24, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks again Thanks for adding the photo sow quickly! You are a great friend, Platypi! :D CP Lover 1 (talk) 17:04, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Endermite Yesterday afternoon I created a new page called Endermite, the new mob in snapshot 14w11a. But (as you know) I can't ad photos to the wiki, and you are the only person I know who can help with this, because admins totally ignore me... :| Could you help, please? ;) Your friend, CP Lover 1 (talk) 10:06, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Snapshot 14w17a is here... The new snapshot arrived after 6 weeks. They changed the model of Endermites and double stone slabs. Can you upload a few photos? :) Your friend, CP Lover 1 (talk) 11:13, April 26, 2014 (UTC)